Out of Motion Out of My Mind
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: FILLER - 5x15 Bash: Burt is the first one Blaine calls. (Warning: Reference to past and present assaults)


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :/ Can I just have it though, so that I can be a full-time writer already? *dreaming*

**A/N: **I hope you like the title, I know it is a mouthful.

* * *

**Out of Motion Out of My Mind**

Frozen, Blaine just stares at his phone a moment after he hears the call being disconnected on the other end, his body feeling as numb as his mind, slow on apparently registering anything right now.

His ears are deaf to Sam's worried exclamations. His head is beginning to spin with the slightest turn he makes, letting the phone slip from his fingers unto the table.

He has to grip for the table top to steady his stance, but the spinning only worsens when he, in a fruitless attempt to stop it, closes his eyes for a moment.

Still dizzy he finds himself sitting on the couch a moment or so later, Sam beside him, eyeing him with great worry, "You looked like you might pass out or throw up or something so I got you over here," Sam answers the unspoken question in Blaine's eyes, then asks himself, "What's going on?"

"Kurt, he ... . I need to ... . Where is my phone?"

Sam has snatched it from the table and is back by Blaine's side in mere moments.

Hands both shaking as he dials the familiar number, and still as he holds the phone to his ear, the word comes out in a choked off howl, "Burt!"

"Blaine?" he hears the man's surprised answer, they had talked just yesterday about their shared surprise Christmas present for Kurt, so Burt had clearly not expected another call so soon.

The tears start to roll and he is sure his voice gives it all away as he goes on, the fear, the open panic, "Kurt's in the hospital. Someone ..., he ..." Blaine cannot bring it over his tongue, the words all painfully lodged in his throat, what he finally can manage is, "I told you about our neighbour being gay bashed. Someone ..., Kurt ..., the nurse said his injuries look like someone ... someone ...," Blaine just cannot say it, spelling his torn thoughts out an impossible seeming challenge. The complete silence on the other end of the phone has him choke out another "Burt?"

"Kiddo," Burt's voice is trembling too, Blaine can hear it.

"Burt, I don't, I don't know what to do. I don't ... don't know ... ."

"Blaine." All Burt hears is uncontrolled sobbing now, "BLAINE!" And Burt had not needed to hear it to know the boy is terrified. Burt has heard them by now in all their detail, the things Blaine had to go through, the things Blaine does and does not remember from that night, just a child back then when those guys had jumped him and his date. Burt knows off the images that had followed Blaine into his sleep for months, knows he must be chocking on them again now. Blood everywhere, the lifeless body of his prom date lying next to him, Blaine trying to reach out for him as those cowards had continued to kick Blaine until he too had passed out from the overwhelming pain.

"He's, he's all alone, I need ..., I need to ... . How ..., how is this, ... I ..., Burt, how ..."

Burt knows in so many ways this is Blaine's worst nightmare, all he had ever talked about to Burt, ever since that talk about safe gay sex at Burt's garage, had been keeping Kurt safe, wanting to keep Kurt safe. And Burt knows Blaine is blaming himself right now for not being able to do that for Kurt. Burt, as unreasonable as he knows it is is doing the same to himself already, 'I thought you would be safe. I thought you are safe. How did I let this happen?' "BLAINE!" Burt tries to get through his son's sobbing boyfriend again.

The voice that answers is tiny, "Yeah?"

"Are you all alone, Son?" Burt asks, voice torn with fear for Blaine's wellbeing too.

"Sam's here," Blaine brings out in answer, looking around to find his friend's concerned eyes on him, Sam standing a few feet away, on the phone to probably one of their friends, Blaine does not know for sure.

"Let me talk to him," Burt says.

Blaine shakily holds out the phone and Sam takes it from Blaine's trembling hands after hanging up on "Mercedes, I have to go, Blaine needs me, I'll text you when I know which hospital Kurt is at."

"Okay," Mercedes breathes into the phone, voice thin.

"Hello?" Sam asks as he lifts Blaine's phone to his ear.

"You take care of Blaine, you hear me?" Sam hears Burt's firm voice.

"Yes, Sir."

"Make sure he gets to the hospital safe. Now let me talk again to my future son-in-law."

"Burt?"

He hates how defeated Blaine sounds maybe most of all, "Kiddo, what exactly did the nurse that called you say?"

"That the doctors are still running tests, and they just don't know yet how bad it is. They ...," Blaine sobs the rest out, bad memories flooding his own head still even just thinking it, unable to not picture the worst, "they found him unconscious in an alley, a ... a woman called it in. She was with him when the ambulance arrived. We are each other's emergency contacts, that's why they called me."

"Blaine, listen to me. Sam will take you to the hospital and Carole and I will take the next flight we can get. We love you, Blaine. We love you both so much. It will be okay, Kurt will be okay, you'll see. They would have told you if Kurt was fighting for his life, they would have told you, Son. He will be okay, we all will be okay."

And Blaine can still hear the overwhelming fear sending a tremble through Burt's voice as he says those words, no matter how calm he is trying to sound for Blaine's sake. Blaine knows Burt is just as terrified as he is himself, Kurt is hurt after all, alone and hurt and they need to change that as fast as they can. "Please hurry," is all Blaine brings out, "Please, please hurry."

"Go be with him, and we will be there too very soon, I promise, Son."

"I need you here, I'm so scared. What if ..., what if ..." Blaine can't finish the sentence, does not know how, there is so much that could be wrong. You can be alive and there can still so much be wrong, destroyed, maybe forever. It is to big to say, to big to think.

"Shh, shh, Blaine. Kurt will be okay. You got to trust that. He will be okay."

"Please come quick."

"We love you so much, both of you," Burt says, at a loss for any other thought, keeps repeating it staying on the phone with Blaine until Sam helps him of the couch and out of the door.

Blaine cannot stop shaking the whole cab drive to the hospital, and if Kurt was here with him he could remind Blaine of another drive to a hospital Blaine had spent barely there while Kurt had held the shaking boy clutching his injured eye, and how it had all turned out alright in the end.

If Kurt was here he would know how to spend comfort.

Sam might be here, right beside him, but, without Kurt, Blaine feels utterly abandoned. It is all he can feel, even in those moments surrounded by their friends, until his eyes meet Kurt's again, half the night later in the grey morning light of an apart from them empty hospital room.

"Kurt," the word is a sob that comes with instant tears.

"Hey," Kurt's voice is rough and raw, his eyes clouded.

Blaine knows Kurt's sleepy voice, he knows this is more, too torn and worn to not be from those ... "Those guys," Blaine has seen the bruising on Kurt's neck, "they tried to strangle you."

Kurt pulls the sobbing boy closer with the little strength he has in his limbs. He has not fully realized yet what exactly has happened, he knows though Blaine, Blaine who is as polite as he is not just because he is that way but because he is determined to avoid conflict wherever he can, Blaine, his Blaine has been shattered by that phone call he must have gotten.

Kurt's throbbing head is still trying to catch up with him as the boy curled into his side and holding on for dear life keeps sobbing.

Kurt's hand searching out Blaine's hair, wild from lying at his side all night, finds a place to rest there, fingertips soothingly caressing whatever he can reach.

And so they lie the way they often do at night before falling asleep together, any other night much less broken, in any other night both in much less pain.

"I'm here. I'm here," Kurt whispers softly as the boy beside him keeps shaking with tears and exhaustion.

They are still lying like that, both fast asleep, hours later when Burt enters the room tears streaming down his cheeks as he takes them both in. Kurt is the one who has the bruises, the cuts, the needle of the drip in his hand, but somehow Blaine is the one who looks truly broken. And Burt is scared, for both of them, maybe most of all because he is not sure why, why he is seeing what he is seeing in this room.


End file.
